


Thanksgiving at Angel Investigations

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [25]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s04e01 Deep Down, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hallucinations, POV Angel (BtVS), Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "Freeze the moment, Dad. It'll last forever."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! (of a sort)

The gang is sitting down to Thanksgiving Day dinner. Everyone is there-- Connor, Angel, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, Lorne, and even Wesley, no longer estranged from the group.

Everything is as it should be, for once in Angel's long life.

He even almost gets to kiss Cordelia before Connor interrupts, sarcastically commenting about seeing his parents making out.

Angel ruffles his son's hair and teases him with all the paternal closeness they never had.

And then Angel breaks his wine glass.

Now, the water is running over his ankles and Connor is taunting him.

"Freeze the moment, Dad. It'll last forever."


End file.
